


Big wet rose in my teeth

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Er liest die Zeit ab durch die Farbe von Qs Lippen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big wet rose in my teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [big wet rose in my teeth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/557750) by [thimble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thimble/pseuds/thimble). 



> Der Originaltitel stammt von 'All the Wine' von The National und lässt sich übersetzen mit "Große, nasse Rose zwischen meinen Zähnen." Da sich das schrecklich anhört, bleibe ich beim Originaltitel.

Er liest die Zeit ab durch die Farbe von Qs Lippen.

 

Die Tage tragen das gleiche Gesicht und die Nächte sind der gleiche Geist, der immer wieder erscheint. Er blickt nicht auf seine Uhr; sein Körper weiß, dass es  mitten am Nachmittag ist, oder kurz vor der Morgendämmerung. Solange sein Auftrag nicht beendet ist, braucht er sie nicht. Er verlässt sich auf seine Finger, dass sie um den Abzug zu kreisen, wenn er es braucht, und das sich seine Muskeln an das Gewicht seiner Knochen erinnern, wenn er aus dem sechsten Stockwerk springt. Er bittet diese Knochen wiederum nicht entzwei zu brechen.

 

(Q hat ihm eine Waffe in einer Bibel gegeben um sie im Hoteltisch aufzubewahren.

 

„Du denkst, du bist lustig“, sagt er. Q grinst, blutorange.

 

„Vergess nicht zu beten.“)

 

Es gibt Frauen, die ihren Lippenstift auf seine Wangenknochen zurücklassen, und Männer, deren Zähne sich in seine Kehle eintätowieren. Sie sterben alle, wenn nicht am nächsten Morgen, dann den Morgen danach. Viele von ihnen sind gut für zumindest zwanzig Sekunden Vorsprung, egal ob sie Diamanten um ihre Hals oder Manschettenknöpfe tragen.

 

Es gibt eine Verfolgungsjagd. Es gibt immer eine Verfolgungsjagd. Seine Brust ahmt eine Rennstrecke nach als er immer schneller wird. Glas explodiert hinter ihm und er bekommt Schnitte in die Haut, die gerade verheilt ist. Kleine Splitter dringen in seine Adern und gesellen sich zu denen von vorhin und wenn ihn das nicht umbringt, wird er Scherben bluten bis sie es tun. Er opfert Autos, die ihm nicht gehören, und verliert sich in einer Stadt, in der er noch nie war.

 

(Q hat einen Stift hinter sein Ohr geklemmt und die Kappe ist kaum sichtbar unter seinem unordentlichen Haar.

 

„Explodierend?“, fragt er um zu necken. Er rechnet nicht mit einem Nicken als Antwort.

 

„Wir bekommen nicht viel Action hier unten.“ Q grinst amüsiert und kastanienbraun. „Ich mag es mit der Gefahr zu leben.“)

 

Das ist die Halbzeit-Markierung. Er findet einen Spiegel und behandelt die Wunden mit seinem Spiegelbild, aber es ist zu spät um das Blau in seinen Augen aufzuwärmen. Er fügt mehrere weitere Stiche hinzu zu den Tausenden, die er schon hat. Er spuckt in die Spüle. Es kommt dickes Rot, wie faulige Äpfel. Das war die Farbe von Qs Lippen gewesen als er sich einen Biss für die Fahrt gestohlen hatte.

 

(Q seufzt und ihm tut selten etwas leid, aber da ist ein brennender Hauchdavon als er ihrer beiden Körper voneinander trennt. Qs Mund war genau siebzehn Sekunden vorher pfirsichfarben gewesen.

 

„Ich sollte dich töten. Ich kann es tun, weißt du.“ Es ist keine Drohung, nicht ausgesprochen durch eine Supernova von Prellungen.

 

„Vielleicht werde ich dich nicht aufhalten“, sagt er. Jede Narbe brennt für einen Augenblick auf in Erinnerung an alle, die es jemals versucht haben.

 

„Nach einem weiteren Überlegen bevorzuge ich dich lebend.“)

 

Er blinzelt die letzten Tage weg. Es ist immer verbranntes Geld und ausgeweidete Verräter, Hierarchien bröckeln und Flugzeuge, die wie Wolken riechen sollten, für all die Zeit die sie unter ihnen verweilen, aber es nicht tun. Es ist in den zerstörten Anzügen und Schuhen, die nach Kanalisation stinken. In jedem Schlag, der ihn davor bestraft, dass er es zuließ älter zu werden.

 

Es ist in Qs Lippen, rissig und fast blutarm, bleich durch seine Abwesenheit. Er weiß sofort, dass es drei Wochen gewesen sind.

 

„Der nächste Fall wird schneller vorbei sein“, sagt er während Stakkato-Atemzügen. Ihr Kuss ist Schleifpapier. Eine raue Zunge über einen rauen Mund. Es reibt sie roh, verbrüht durch diese Kollision. Ihre Körper sind niemals lang genug nebeneinander um sich anzupassen.

 

„Behalte deine Versprechen für dich selbst“, sagt Q und lächelt bitter wie alter Wein, darum trinkt er und trinkt für den Gott von Waffen in Bibeln und kürzeren Tagen.

 

Ende


End file.
